


A Place With True Love

by stylinsonsgay



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonsgay/pseuds/stylinsonsgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt was that harry dies, some twists, good though</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place With True Love

**Author's Note:**

> pleasse likeee

It was Louis Tomlinson’s first day at Happy Go Lucky Daycare. He was extremely nervous, considering this was the first time he wouldn’t be with his mum at all during the day. He didn’t have any friends, he just liked to play with his toy cars and watch Tom and Jerry, or the Power Rangers. But that changed when he arrived at HGLD he met a boy by the name Zayn Malik. Louis’ first thought about Zayn was that he looked a lot different than Louis, but that is what Louis liked about him. They had the same interests, Power Rangers, Gameboys, coloring books, swing-sets. They were so happy to have met each other and were able to have so much in common.

 

It was exactly 14 years later and both boys were 17. Louis, just a couple of months older than Zayn. This was their first day of Year 12 at Bradford Preparatory School. They were locking their bikes into place on the rack and walking up to the rusty metal doors, where they could already hear the earthquake they call High School. Louis looked at the bulletin board to find his locker number, and his schedule. Locker number 15 and his schedule was the same as Zayn’s. Though Zayn’s locker number was all the way on the other side of the school, 497. Louis walked over to his locker and started putting his bag and books inside it. 

 

As he closed the locker he turned to his side to find a cute, green eyed, curly haired, tall, tall, tall boy putting his things in his locker. Louis was very outgoing, so as the taller one finished, Louis turned and shook his hand. 

“My name is Louis, yours?” 

“Harry, I just moved here, from Cheshire.”

Louis loved that town, that’s where his dad lives, but he never gets to visit him. 

“What year are you in?” Louis asked. 

“Year 10” Harry answered.

“Oh, so you’ve experienced the living hell we call High School?” 

“Believe me it was worse at my school.” 

“How could it be worse than Bradford Prep?” 

“I was bullied throughout middle school and my first year of high school.” 

“If it’s too personal, you don’t have to share it, but if you don’t mind why were you bullied?”

“I was bullied for being gay.” 

Louis eyes widened. Harry was the third gay person at the school. Zayn, Louis and now Harry. 

“This might come to you as a surprise, or probably not, but Harry, I’m also gay.” 

“Really?” “And I’m taking a huge risk right here, and saying that I think you are a very good looking person.” 

“Thank you.” Harry said. In a quiet whisper he repeated the same words back to Louis.

Fortunately for Louis he heard Harry and his cheeks turned tomato red. 

 

It was third period Geography and Harry sat down in a seat in the middle of the room. He had very harsh OCD so everything needed to be perfect. He saw a boy walk in with raven hair and the brightest smile he had ever looked at. The boy sat down next to him. Harry knew that this kid was a regular at Bradford Prep, he seemed too comfortable to be new. The raven-haired guy turned to Harry and offered his tanned hand out to shake. He spoke with a harsh Bradford accent 

“Vas up? I’m Zayn. Ya new here?” He asked Harry. Quietly, but loud enough for Zayn to hear, he spoke, 

“Yeah, I just moved here from Cheshire.” 

“Oh, my best mate Louis’ dads place is there! Love the town!!” 

“Louis?” Harry spurted out without realizing how stupid he was for saying that. 

Zayn raised an eyebrow and spoke a little confused. “You know him?” 

“Yeah, were locker mates.” 

"Oh, you’re Harry, right?” Harry was surprised how quick news could spread around the school. 

 

Louis took a seat in his third period Maths, next to a chestnut haired boy. He was very quiet and didn’t take his eyes off his textbook when Louis created a racket putting his book-bag down. The boy jumped a little when Louis dropped his books on his desk. Then he turned to Louis, Louis smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. He offered his hand out to the boy and the boy meekly grabbed on to shake. 

“I’m Louis, I haven’t seen you around here, so you must be new.” 

“Yeah, I just moved here from Wolverhampton, my dad got a job offer.” 

“Cool, by the way what’s your name?” 

“Um…it’s Liam. I really hate my name, it’s too regular.” 

Louis smiled and turned around to face the front of the room, and the class started. 

 

The lunch bell had just rung and Louis sprinted to get to the front of the line, it was Mac and Cheese day after all. He got his food, and looked around the crowded cafeteria to find Zayn. He spotted his best friend at an empty table in the back, with a sketchbook and a pen in his hand. 

“Hey mate, want some Mac and Cheese?” 

“Nah, I got to finish this rough draft of one of my pieces for the art show.”

“Oh.” Louis looked around the room and spotted Harry, he waved to him and Harry’s green eyes gleamed at the sight of Louis smile. 

 

Harry grabbed his food and walked over to the table Louis was sat at and asked if he could sit down. Louis obviously said ‘Yes', Harry offered a timid 

“Hello,” to Zayn.

Zayn waved without looking up from his book and Harry chuckled. He turned to Louis and spoke, 

“He really loves drawing, doesn’t he?” “Yeah, as long as I can remember he’s always had a pen in his hand.” 

 

Liam had just walked into the cafeteria after taking his anxiety pill. He walked up to the slowly dying line to grab some food. He got his tray and then became nervous, because he had no idea where he was going to sit. He looked in the back and saw Louis and a boy he remembered from second period named Harry. But there was one boy he did not recognize at all. And out of the three sitting there, that boy was definitely the best looking. Liam thought to himself if he shouldn’t go over to them. But his feet thought otherwise, he found himself approaching the table and asking Louis if he could sit down. 

Louis offered a ‘Yes,’ and Liam took a seat next to the raven-haired boy with the sketchbook. Liam breathed a small “Hello.” And the boy looked up. His brown eyes twinkled when they met Liam’s. 

 

Zayn spoke in a nervous tone, this boy was the most beautiful, clean-cut guy he had ever seen. 

“H-h-hi.” Fuck Zayn what is going on with you? He asked himself. He was never this nervous around good-looking people. 

What was going on with him today? Liam spoke again 

“My names Liam, I’m new here, what’s your name?” 

“It’s Zayn.” 

“That’s different, but I like it.” 

He smiled to show off perfectly straightened teeth, almost as perfect as Zayn’s. They bumped knees and both chortled out a laugh. But both blushed as well. Liam got up to throw his trash away and turned around and to his surprise Zayn was standing right there. 

“I just wanted to talk to you alone for a little while, and to give those two some privacy.” Zayn pointed to Louis’, and Harry’s faces that were less than inches away from kissing each other. 

“Oh, okay. Want to go sit in the hallway?” 

“Sure.” Zayn ran back to the table to grab his sketchbook, and whispered something in Louis ear, before joining Liam at the door. 

 

Liam felt so comfortable with Zayn out here. Even though he just met him, he felt like he was in love. 

“Um, Zayn, I know this might sound really awkward considering we just met and all, but I think you are really attractive, and I like you, and by like, I mean love.” 

Zayn’s eyes lit up when he heard Liam say that. He moved closer to the boy and looked into his eyes. 

“Liam, don’t worry about anything, first off you should know I’m gay, so there is no problem, and I really like you too.” 

“Really?” Liam smiled again. 

“Yeah, really.” Liam spent a couple minutes staring straight ahead smiling. Then he turned to Zayn. He tapped Zayn’s thigh and Zayn looked up. Liam moved his head closer to Zayn, and before he knew it, their lips were joined, exploring each other’s mouths. Liam broke away first. 

Zayn smiled, and grabbed Liam’s hand, entwined their fingers together. They stood up and made their way to Liam’s locker, which was in fact right next to Zayn’s.

 

Harry and Louis were walking back to their lockers when Louis stopped right into his tracks and turned around to look up at Harry. 

“Before my next class starts I just wanted to tell you something.” Harry nodded and smiled at Louis. 

“Harry, I really like you, and by really like, I mean, I think I’m in love with you.” 

Harry just stared at Louis blankly. Then his face lit up. He started to laugh, and soon he was clutching his stomach, trying not to fall over. Louis was utterly confused on why Harry thought this was a funny matter. Harry finally had stopped laughing and began to speak 

“I knew you were going to say that, and in fact I planned my reaction, but I thought it would be funnier to stare into space instead of what I planned. I didn’t know who was going to say it first, me or you.” 

Those last 10 words were what Louis really only heard. 

“Wait, Harry, you mean, you’re in love with me?” Louis grinned and looked up to Harry’s eyes. 

“Louis, of course I’m in love with you, you are the most modest, appealing, guy I have ever met. And not to mention, you are amusing, and comical, as well.” 

Louis felt his eyes tear up, no one had ever told him anything like this before, except for Zayn, but just as a friend. 

 

“Harry, I want to be with you forever, I love you!” Harry’s eyes were now tearing up. 

“Louis, just kiss me already.” Harry looked down, and cupped Louis small face, he turned his head to the right, and Louis turned to the left. He pressed his lips to Louis and immediately felt fireworks. He knew that Louis must be the one. He really felt in love with this man, his mind told him this was the man he was going to be in love with for the rest of his life. 

 

They got their books together and went to their next class, which they had together, Louis hand slipped into Harry’s and they stayed like that throughout the rest of the walk and the rest of the class, as well. Louis and Harry looked over at each other at the end of the class and smiled, they both knew that they were in love with each other. 

 

It was the end of the day and Louis and Harry were walking out the back door to the park, where they were going to meet Liam and Zayn. Harry’s hand clutched onto Louis’ waist, and Louis grabbed Harry’s fingers that were wrapped around them. They sighted Zayn and Liam at one of the tables near the fountain, talking and laughing. 

 

Zayn looked over his shoulder, and saw Louis and Harry looking like a couple, walking towards them. He tapped Liam’s knee and Liam turned around. He spoke to Louis and then turned to Harry 

“Hi guys. Zayn and I were just talking about my old home. You want to sit across from us?” 

Louis and Harry smiled and nodded, they walked over to the other side and sat down, not leaving a space in-between them. 

Zayn decided he should ask them if they were a thing. 

“So, Louis, and Harry, are you guys, like together?” 

Louis grinned and looked at Harry to tell them the answer. Harry smiled back and faced Liam and Zayn. 

“Yeah, it’s actually a funny story.” Harry told them the story of how they became a couple, and Zayn and Liam looked happily at them. 

“Congrats.” Liam said. 

 

Louis was also curious if Liam and Zayn were a thing. So as Zayn asked him, he decided to ask Zayn. 

“Zayn, are you and Liam a thing?” Zayn beamed, and turned his body to Liam’s. Liam spoke for the both of them. 

“Um, yeah, I fell in love with him since the moment we connected in the hallway.” 

Zayn gleamed at Liam and attached his lips to Liam’s. 

Louis groaned and Zayn took his lips away from Liam’s, 

“Fuck off, you prick!” He said while trying to hold back a smile. 

 

Louis was riding his bike back to his house, with Zayn. He rode to Zayn’s house and said bye. Then he rode back to his house, and opened his front door. His mum was at the door, but she wasn’t smiling. 

“Louis William Tomlinson, why do you have to disobey the rules?” 

“Mum, what the hell are you talking about?” His mom looked even angrier. 

“Your advisor told me about the kisses you shared with someone in the hallway. I’m glad you found a girlfriend, but you have to pay attention to school while you’re in school, not your love life.” Louis smirked at his mom’s lecture. 

“Mom, first of all, I know, I’m getting straight A’s in everyone of my classes, so I don’t have to worry about anything. And second mom, I wasn’t kissing a girl, I was kissing a guy.” 

His mom gasped. “Louis, why were you kissing a guy?” 

“Because mom, I’m gay, I always have been. How could you of not noticed?” His mom just smiled a little and walked away, she didn’t talk to him for the rest of the night. 

 

 

FOUR MONTHS LATER 

 

Niall Horan had just gotten off the plane, his legs were half asleep and he was limping with every step he took. His dad followed behind him, and Niall laughed at him, who’s eyes were about to close, and he looked like he was falling over. 

“Dad, wake up, you gonna fall over.” His dad’s eyes popped open and he sighed. 

“Thanks Ni, my head is spinnin, I’m nervous about starting my job at Bradford Prep. What if the kids don’t like me?” 

“Dad, they’re gonna like you, everyone likes you, it’s just a new school. Us teens are all the same.” 

His dad smiled and patted Niall’s back.

“Thanks bud.” They picked up the rest of their suitcases and called for a taxi. 

The taxi-driver dropped them off at their flat, and Niall found their last name on the mailboxes to find their flat number. He grabbed his dad’s suitcase, as well as his, and brought them to the elevator. The door opened and he grabbed the key from his dad. He opened the door, and smelled a familiar scent. It was his stepmum’s candle. She arrived there before the guys did, so she made the apartment feel like his home, in Ireland. But Niall still wanted to be back at home. He missed all his friends, and his ex, Ryan. But the thing he was really nervous about was, going to a new school. He was scared of what the people would think of him being gay. He was just scared. 

 

Niall grabbed his bag from his dad’s car, and closed the driver’s door. He locked the car, and walked up the staircase to the school. He breathed in a huge breath and opened the door. He was surprised that no one was coming up to him, and asking him why he was here, and that he should leave. He walked to the front office and asked the person at the desk, where he could find his schedule and locker number. She told him, and he found them both. He went to his locker, unpacked, and found his first class. It hadn’t started yet, so him walking in wouldn’t be awkward. He opened the door, and saw a bunch of people in the room. Most of them looked older than him, probably seniors, he thought to himself.

He found a seat open in the back, next to a boy with curly hair. 

“Hi, I’m Harry, what’s you’re name?” The boy said. 

“Um, Niall, I’m new here.” 

“I noticed, I’m new this year, but I feel so comfortable at this school, don’t worry, me and Louis will be here for you.” 

Niall was a little confused on who this ‘Louis’ was, but he figured he would find out soon. 

Harry looked at the door, waiting for his boyfriend to walk in. He wanted him to meet the kid that just sat down next to him. He spotted Spiderman Vans, and he knew that those feet belonged to Louis. He looked up to reveal Louis face above his. Harry stood up, now taller than Louis. He wrapped his arms around Louis neck and went in for a kiss. Louis started laughing while his lips were still mashed into Harry’s. He pushed Harry away and rubbed his boyfriend back. 

“Babe, c’mon we can kiss later.” 

“But what about now.” Louis ignored Harry’s request and turned to find an unfamiliar blonde boy sitting next to Harry.

“Hey, I’ve never seen you before, I’m Louis, are you new?” 

The blonde boy spoke, “Uh, yeah, my names Niall, I’m new, my dad is a teacher here, he is teaching Science.” 

“Oh, cool. Are you from Ireland, cause it sounds like you have a harsh accent.” 

“Yeah, I’m from Mullingar. It’s a town inside Dublin.” 

“Nice, I’ve visited Dublin before, for one of my soccer tournaments. It’s an awesome place.” 

“Yeah, I miss it so much.” 

“I bet you do.” 

Zayn and Liam walked into the only class they had with Louis and Harry, and they saw them talking to a blonde haired guy they didn’t recognize. Zayn walked up behind Louis and scared the shit out of him. 

“Zayn, you fucker! Don’t do that ever again. I was talking to Niall he’s new here. He’s from Ireland.” 

Zayn turned his head to face the boy. He was very good looking, and his blue eyes almost blinded Zayn. Liam grabbed Zayn’s hand and led him to the front of the room. They put down their bags and walked back to the three others. They all had a conversation for the next couple of minutes until the class started. 

Niall walked out of the last class of the day. He was so happy he found friends, even though he was starting at a new school in the middle of the year. But he was worried that he wouldn’t find a new boyfriend here. He knew that a lot of people found him good-looking. He was a blonde haired blue-eyed guy, everyone thought his kind was cute.

He walked to his locker and opened it up to find a note from the four other guys, telling him to meet him at the local coffee shop. The bottom of the paper told him the address, and directions to get there. 

He closed his locker, and was about to walk out when he saw a guy that caught his eye right away. He was full of tattoo’s and had a Mohawk that was dyed blonde, and large muscles. 

He had drumsticks in his hand and was walking towards Niall. His heart starting beating faster and faster, the closer the boy got. Finally he was standing right in front of Niall. 

“I’m Josh, I saw you walking in this morning, I wanted to talk to you, but I was nervous. I wanted to let you know I think you are really good-looking and maybe, if you’re free, you would want to go on a date?” 

Niall gasped, it was like the world was making his life perfect. 

“Of course I would, how about tonight? You want to join me with my friends at a coffee shop?” 

“Yeah sure, who are you friends?” 

“Oh, it’s Louis, Harry, Zayn, and Liam.” “Oh, I know them from band, they’re funny.” 

“Yeah.” Niall threw his backpack in the backseat, and Josh sat in the passenger seat. Niall turned on the radio to his favorite Michael Buble CD. 

Josh simpered and faced Niall. 

“You like Michael Buble?” 

“Yeah, I love him!” 

“Same!” Niall could tell they already had a lot in common. 

Niall turned a corner and subtly moved his hand closer to Josh’s. He touched Josh’s thumb, and Josh grabbed onto his hand, squeezing it, protectively. Niall smirked, at the thought of having a protective boyfriend. 

Louis ordered his drink, then Harry’s, he had his memorized. Harry, Zayn, and Liam went to find a table for them. He called to Zayn to ask him what Liam and him wanted and ordered those as well. The bell above the door rang, and he turned around. 

He saw Niall walk in with a boy he recognized from his band class, he tried to think of his name, Josh? That sounded correct. He waved to Niall and Josh, to come over to order their drinks. Louis spoke, 

“Hey, Niall, um…why is Josh here?” 

“Um, he kind of asked me on a date, and I told him that I was going to hang out with you guys, and he if he wanted to join, he said yes.” 

“Oh, so you’re gay?” 

“Yeah, wasn’t it kind of obvious?” 

To Louis it wasn’t really, he has never had good gaydar, but Niall looked to straight to be gay. But Louis was wrong. 

“Josh really likes me I think, he and I really have an attraction.” 

“I bet.” Louis smiled at Niall and turned around to finish his order. 

Niall walked over to the table, and said hello to the rest of the boys, before sitting down next to Josh. He put his hand on Josh’s thigh, and smiled at his blue eyes. Josh turned his head to Niall and looked into his eyes. His face moved towards Niall’s lips and before he knew it, they were kissing. Louis coughed in the background and they stopped. Niall blushed and grabbed Josh’s hand under the table. The boys spent the rest of the afternoon on a triple date, full of kisses, laughs, and love. 

 

3 MONTHS LATER AFTER A NIGHT OUT OF DRINKING

 

They were driving down the street and the car was swaying from side to side. Niall and Josh were snogging in the back, and Liam and Louis were fast asleep. Harry had to tell Zayn to stop at a STOP sign. Thankfully he did, because he nearly hit a Mini. Harry was looking out the window now, glad that Zayn started to drive normal again. He took his seat belt off so he could see Louis fast asleep in the background. 

 

He turned back around to the front, and that was when the crash happened. 

His head hit the windshield and he immediately died. 

 

Liam woke up, and called 911.

Louis was trying to wake Harry up, thinking he was only just unconscious for a little while. He started bawling because he realized Harry was gone. 

“NOOOOO, HE CAN’T BE DEAD. THE LOVE OF MY LIFE CAN’T BE DEAD. HARRRRRRRY. NOOOO. WHYYYYYY?” 

The paramedics got there and carried Harry’s lifeless body to the ambulance. Louis chased after them to be with his boyfriend. But they stopped him before he could climb inside. He crawled onto the ground and started crying harder than before. 

 

After long minutes of crying on the pavement, Louis got up and walked over to the now destroyed car. Zayn was laughing at himself in the car mirror and Liam, Niall, and Josh were all wiping away tears. Louis walked over to Zayn and stood right in front of him. 

“YOU FUCKER, YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND, GUESS WHAT ZAYN, WERE NOT BEST FRIENDS ANYMORE, OH WAIT, WERE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE YOU DICK.”

Zayn was so confused at what was going on. 

“You know what Zayn, just forget it, I’m calling my mum. Niall, Josh, want to come home with me? Liam, I figured you’re going to stay with Zayn aren’t you?” 

Liam nodded and walked over to his drunk boyfriend. He grabbed onto Zayn’s waist and brought him to the curb. He took out his phone and called his mum.

 

Louis mom picked him up from the scene. She was too tired to notice what really went on. He introduced her to Niall and Josh, and made sure to tell her that they were a thing, so if she saw them snogging, she shouldn’t be freaked out. Jay had met Harry about a month before, and she knew that Louis and him were still a thing. So she asked where he was.

“Where’s Harry?” She asked. Louis started bawling his eyes out, and told his mom the whole story in between sobs. 

 

Jay dropped off Niall and Josh at Niall’s place and Louis walked them to the door. He gave each of them a hug, and Niall told him that he would call in the morning. 

 

Niall walked into the house and turned on the lights, his parents were still away on vacation, so he and Josh had the house to themselves. Niall grabbed the phone and dialed Liam’s mobile. 

“Hi, Liam is Zayn sober yet?” 

Liam answered a little groggy. 

“Yeah, I told him the story and now he’s crying in my bathroom. Want me to get him?” 

“Yes please.” Liam yelled to Zayn and Niall heard Liam give him a kiss before Zayn picked up the mobile. 

“Hello?” 

“Zayn, so you heard what you did right?” 

“I FUCKING KILLED HARRY, IF I WAS IN LOUIS PLACE I WOULDN’T FORGIVE MYSELF. I JUST WANT MY BEST FRIEND BACK, AND I WANT HIS BOYFRIEND BACK TOO.” 

“Zayn, calm down. I’m calling Louis in the morning. I’ll convince him to call you.” They exchanged a couple of more sobs, and then hung up. 

It was the morning and Niall awoke to Josh still sound asleep. He got up quietly and got on clothes to grab some Starbucks. He got back in a personal record of 5 minutes, with a latte for Josh, and a black coffee for him. He decided this would be an appropriate time to call Louis. Niall took his mobile from his pocket, and dialed Louis home number. 

Jay answered and she got Louis for Niall. 

“Yeah?” Louis answered, still sounding upset. But he had a right to be. 

“Hi, um..,I called Zayn last night, and he was sober an hour after the accident. He couldn’t contain himself. He wants you to call him. You need to talk to him Louis, you can’t just ignore your best friend forever. I know what he did was beyond bad, but he is your best friend.” 

“Niall give me a second.” Niall heard the phone hang up. He was so confused. He started to drink his coffee when the doorbell rang. 

Louis stood at the door. “Louis, what are you doing here, you didn’t have to come here to call Za—,“ Before he was able to finish his sentence he saw Louis fist coming right towards his face. 

Niall woke up on his bed, one of his eyes he couldn’t open. He didn’t know why though. Josh was walking into his room, holding a wet towel. 

“Here babe, put this on your eye.” 

“Josh, why can I not open my eye?” Josh told him how Louis came over and attacked him. And Niall was caused unconscious. 

“Why did Louis do that?” Josh told him that Louis was sick of everyone saying he should forgive Zayn. He would never get over Harry. 

 

1 MONTH LATER 

 

It was the start of school again, and Louis walked in with a sweatshirt on and his head looking down to the floor. He didn’t want to be here, but his mum had forced him to go. He couldn’t go to his locker. It would be to sad to stand where he and his boyfriend once stood. He walked to the boys loo and went into a stall. He put the top of the seat down and sat. He took off his sweatshirt and grabbed his razor. He got his skin wet with some water, and then started cutting his wrist, then his thighs, then up and down his legs. He couldn’t take it anymore and started crying and blood went everywhere. He checked his mobile and found that school was over. He cleaned himself up and walked out. He didn’t care what anyone else knew or saw. He just didn’t want to be on this earth without his love. He wished he would just die. 

 

Louis got home and ran up to his room before his mom could confront him about why he didn’t go to any classes today. He walked downstairs quietly and into the garage, where his stepdad kept all of his tools. He found some rope and brought it back up to his room. He picked up his mobile to find missed calls from Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Louis started a group text to all of them. 

 

To: Liam, Zayn, Niall   
From: Louis

Hi guys, I know I’ve been ignoring you. And especially Zayn. Now is the time to say, that I forgive you. The reason I am writing this to all of you is because this is the last you will hear from me. I can’t take not being with Harry anymore. I know this will upset you, but I am committing. Zayn, when Harry died it made me realize how much he actually meant to me. Committing is the only way I can be with Harry, for the rest of my life. I love you all, I will see you in Hell or Heaven. Kisses. xoxx

-Louis 

 

He pressed send and started to wrap the rope around his neck. Before he knew it, he saw the light. He was gone. But now he knew he was with his love. 

 

He saw Harry at the gates of Heaven, and knew that this was the right decision. To be with the one he loved. 

 

THE NEXT DAY 

 

Zayn awoke to Liam bawling next to him.

 

“Hun, what’s wrong?” 

“He’s dead, he’s gone.” Zayn sat up, now fully awake. 

“Louis. Look at your messages, he sent you a text, he committed last night. He said he needed to be with Harry.” 

Zayn rolled onto Liam and his eyes were filled with tears. His best friend was dead. He couldn’t believe it. His boyfriend was the only one that could be there for him. Liam rubbed his back for hours, while Zayn just cried onto him, letting all his emotions out. 

 

Josh shook Niall over and over again until he finally woke up. 

“Babe, you got a text, I didn’t read it. But it seems pretty important, it was Louis ringtone, and he hasn’t talked to you since the incident.”

Niall grabbed his mobile of the nightstand and unlocked it to look at his messages. He pressed Louis contact and saw the message. 

Within the first couple seconds of reading it he immediately started to cry. Josh grabbed him and rubbed him all over trying to sooth him. 

“HE’S DEAD. I CAN’T BELIVE HE’S FUCKING DEAD.” 

Josh looked like he was about to cry. Tears started streaming down his face.

“WHY?” Niall looked up to Josh. 

“WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE GONE?” Josh just shook his head and kissed Niall’s forehead. They both cried for hours straight into the night. 

Jay awoke to silence. She expected Louis to be making a racket. Like he always does on a Saturday morning. But he wasn’t she got out of bed and walked up to his room. 

She opened the door, still kind of half asleep. She looked around the room for him. He was no where. Until she saw it. 

Hanging from the closet was Louis lifeless body. She screamed for Dan to come upstairs, and as soon as he did they both fell to the ground weeping. His sisters came in and they all sat in his room. Just crying. 

But they knew he was in a better place. A place with his one true love.


End file.
